Aminal Crossing
by CheeseFromJupiter
Summary: Harry PotterAnimal Crossing Crossover. Yes! I am the first one to do so! Mwuhahaha! Ahem. So, thats really all there is to say. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: She giggles too much.**

An: Before I start, do NOT take this seriously! I'm writing this because there are very few Animal Crossing stories on this site. Shameful!  
In case you want to know, Odd is my character in Animal Crossing, and Bobsvil is my town. The original idea came from my friend, Penelope, (Hiya!) and I only agreed to publish it because I was hyper. I may not continue this, you shall see.  
Some parts of the story are written by my above mentioned friend.

_I do not own Animal Crossing or Harry Potter.  
So don't sue me._

Harry sat alone in his compartment, his two best friends previously leaving to go to sit with the other prefects. He thought back of his last summer, which had been a mixed bag. The dementor attack and Cedric's death had disturbed him, but seeing Sirius and his friends again had boosted his spirits.

"Hallo?"  
Harry looked up at the voice. "Um.. Hi?"  
Standing at the doorway was a young girl, maybe around fourteen or fifteen. She had bright purple-pink hair that stuck out from under a green conical hat at uneven angles. Her skin was a creamy white, and her nose was a pink triangle on a round face. Her eyes were a bold black and two white shines made them look insanely happy. She was smiling like a mass murderer in an old folks home, and her grin began to look somehow creepy after a while.

She was clothed in a mint green shirt with a large, matching hat. Both had an emblem of an apple with a bite out of it on them. Harry reckoned that it was some kind of work uniform, though she looked far too childish to have a serious job.

"I'm Odd." She said brightly.

"You can say that again." Harry agreed.

"No!" The girl giggled. "I'm Odd. Odd is my name!"  
"Oh." Harry said, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry!"  
"No! It's okay!" Odd replied. "I'm used to it, being the only human in my village."  
"Um.. Want a seat?" Harry offered, confused.

"Sure!" Odd said. She didn't move.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry gestured to the seat.

"Oh, yeah! How silly of me! Tee hee!"

"Uh.."  
"So who is yous, anyway?"  
Harry stared.

Professor Rubeus Hagrid, self confessed half giant and president of the "We Love Monsters" fanclub, sat outside his hut. Which was often nicknamed Hagrids Hut, by the way.  
Hagrid saw a fox.

This was not particularly extraordinary in itself. No, what was strange was that the Fox wore a bright t-shirt. Then the fox noticed Hagrid, and started to screech.

"I am the man who puts fear into little childrens hearts!" The fox bellowed. "I am-"

"Well ar'nt you precious!" Hagrid exclaimed, overjoyed to see that the fox had a foul temper.

"How dare you sully my good name!" The fox screamed again, tugging at his tail.

"Aw.. Yer so adorable!" Hagrid said dreamily, clasping his hands over his chest.

"I.."  
"GIVE ME A HUG!"  
The fox's eye twitched, before he tore his shirt off to reveal a sparkly, hot pink leotard, and threw itself into the undergrowth, laughing manically as he went.

Hagrid wiped a tear away from his eye. "_So beautiful.._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_An: In this chapter is… Totekeke!_

_He is the coolest.. erm.. dog.. EVER! _

_And you know it!_

_So, after eating a handful of blue smarties, I'm ready to continue!_

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked down the long, twisting corridors of Hogwarts.

She stared ahead vacantly, just thinking. Thinking.

Then, she heard a voice.

"Hey man," It said.

The aging professor looked down, to see a bright white mongrel with old man eyebrows. He held a guitar, and was strumming on it lazily.

"M' name's Totekeke, but on a working night I go by the name of K.K. Slider."

Minerva simply stared at the dog.

"I don't try to make big bucks – commercialism is for squares." He continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The transfiguration teacher replied stiffly. "But I _do_ know that you are breaking and entering!"

"Yeah man, and that's cool." The dog said lazily. "Want me to jam for you?"  
Minerva, who was not very fluent in the language of young people, shifted uneasily on her feet.

"Cool." K.K. replied. "This is one of the towns favourites. I call it "K.K. Condor"."

The dog began to play an unfamiliar tune that sounded like something from the.. Well, Minerva wasn't ever up to date with the music, either.

"I," Minerva snapped angrily. "Want you to—"

"Sorry, man." K.K. said, shaking his head. "You'll have to catch me next week. Later!"

Minerva watched as the dog leapt off of the box he sat on and ran down the hallway.

"I will find you…" She snarled under her breath. "And when I do… I shall have my vengeance…"

88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88

88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88 88

Bob charged through the entrance hall, as fast as his stubby, purple little legs would carry him. The depressed moggy risked a glance over his shoulder, and just as he did, he collided with something and was sent backwards by the impact.

"Ouch!" He screeched. "Watch where you're goin'!"

"Oops!" A high, clear voice giggled. "_Someone_ forgot to take their Prozac this evening! Mew!"

Bob looked up, to see, standing before him, the friendly Siamese cat he had grown up with as his neighbour.

"Mitzi!" He said happily. "I'm so glad to see you! Pffft."

"Yes." His friend replied, nodding. "You too, Bob. Now, who were you running from?"

Both felines turned around to see a tall, greasy professor charging at them.

"Him." Bob shouted. "Now shut up and run!"

Our two heroes (Of this segment, anyway.) turned to open the two heavy doors, but they were thrown open in their faces.

Bob let out a long list of obscenities, with his kind companion flinching at every one of them.

A long line of students poured through the double doors, casually chatting and, luckily for the two cats, making there chaser have to act normal, as if nothing was wrong.

"Mew! Well, what do you know!" Mitzi exclaimed. "He stopped chasing us."  
"Good." Bob mumbled.  
"Hey man, want me to jam for you?"

Mitzi turned around, before a smile broke out across her face.

"Oh!" She squealed. "It's you, mew! Could you please play K.K. Swing? Please?"

"No time!" Bob snapped, grabbing Mitzi's hand to pull her away. He quickly blushed and dropped it, leaving a very long, awkward silence.

"So… Um…"

An: I think that's quite probably the longest wait for an update in any of my stories, but I'm also pretty happy with this one. I think it's much better than my last chapter.

My friend said there was FLUFF in there. Was there? Agh, I'm so damned confused!

Ho hum.. What else?  
Oh! Reviews!  
I got five of 'em! Isn't that good!  
-**Dances**-

**Reviews**

**KatzMeow **

I'm glad you like it! There, I've updated.

**Kitty29**

Thanks! It's always nice to get a review, even if the person reviewing hasn't a clue what the story is about!

-Thinks.-

So, is this a lesson for me? Should I go and read your Kingdom Hearts story? Ah well, I'll do it anyway!

**Hrainian**

What! Where are you? You're in that bush, aren't you!

Yes, I've yet to write something serious.

**Uber Spoonz**

Hiya!

-Waves.-

Aw… you're one of MY favourite authors too!

Damn, now I feel guilty that the only story I've updated is one where you know nothing about it…

**redroseternity**

Thankyou!

I like Family Guy, maybe it's had an influence on my writing!

**Reviews for, "I saw her walk through the park."**

**Onono**

Well what else do you expect from me:P

**Hrainian**

Hmmm… I'll ask The Narrator next time I see him.

**Uber Spoonz**

Well, it's called, "Behind the cackles; A Zelda villains true story." Featuring none other than…

Meg the Poe! Yay!

See her grow up with her sisters,

See the death of her little brother,

See her traumatic visit to Tesco!  
**Ess Tii Eph Yu**

Yeah, I know…

But it was a one of.. Sort of..

-Shifty eyes.-

So until you write a story to make me look bad, live with it. :P


End file.
